


Race To You

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry races with Louis, Liam is Zayn's ex, Liam is his childhood neighbor, Liam tries to impress Louis, Louis is an la street racer, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall got into a bad accident and lost a leg, Niall is his partner in crime literally, Niall retires from racing bc of his accident, Zayn is his archrival, and ziam, lilo, side mentions of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~|champagne, cocaine, gasoline, and most things in between|~</p><p>Or the one where Louis as an La street racer who just wants to make it to the big leagues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Start Your Engines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new story, Race to You! Unlike my other stories, this will be a Lilo alternate universe and actually its the first Lilo I've done. I've had the ship as a side pairing for Narry for over a year now so I thought why not.

Darkness. Louis breathed in. He was in complete and utter darkness.

Sitting inside a secluded trailer where only he remained did wonders for his racing mind, no pun intended.

He took another deep breath, emptying his mind of all distractions.

A knock came on the iron doors, fast and sharp.

Louis knew that knock anywhere.

But it was the last thing he needed in a time like this, he needed to get his act together if he wanted to make it to the big leagues.

"Louis, please talk to me." A voice came through the dense walls.

"I'm sorry but Louis isn't home!"

"Bull crap Lou, let me in."

"But," The lock pops and a figure steps into the tiny room, letting the lights of the outside in.

The figure walks over to him, and places a gentle hand on his shoulder causing Louis to look up.

His eyes readjust to the darkness to faintly make out the outline of them.

"You got this Louis, I know you can do this. You've trained all summer for this moment. If you don't win,"

"You'll finally beat someone up?" It was a long shot but they still chuckled anyways, ruffling up Louis' hair.

"No, but I'll come close." Louis hums, relishing in the moment as the two of them stood in silence.

The outside and its noise were faint, but louder now that the small room had been opened.

"Will you be there?"

"Huh?"

"On the sidelines?" A soft hand cups Louis' cheeks and his breath hitches as the figure leans in close.

"Of course Lou, of course."


	2. II. Gasoline

Adrenaline. That hormone secreted by the adrenal glands, especially in conditions of stress, increasing rates of blood circulation, breathing, and carbohydrate metabolism and preparing muscles for exertion.

One moment Louis was staring at the starting line, the volunteer holding a checkered flag above their heads while a crowd gathered around his car and the other racers. Louis revved his engine, to which the guys on either side of him did the same. One of his absolute best friends since they were diapers, Niall Horan, laid a long one on his horn.

“Oi, shut up will ya Horan!” The other racer and young prodigy, Harry Styles yelled while Niall laughed maliciously.

“Not if ya can best me at a race Styles.” Niall yelled back, making Louis’s eye twitch with anticipation.

Their banter came to a trickling stop as the timer began, and all noise ceased to exist. Louis breathed in deeply, resting his hands on the steering wheel. There was peace for what seemed like forever but in reality it only lasted a millisecond as a bullhorn was released and the three racers peeled away from the starting line.

Well two racers, Harry’s car stalled and Louis could hear him from cursing as he drove away, a few car lengths behind Niall. It wasn’t such a complicated race in all respect, the planners did a crap job to coordinate much of anything lately. There would have to be a miracle if anyone got cred tonight, but then again, knowing Niall he would do just that.

Louis cursed as he took a particularly sharp turn and ran over the sidewalk. Harry was catching up to him, taking the turn with ease and sped past him with the bird held high. Louis couldn’t help but laugh, switching gears to go even faster and heard in the distance tires screeching. When time came to the final stretch, he was amazed to see Niall and Harry neck to neck. It looked like Harry took Niall’s taunt to heart again and was desperately trying to win.

Harry was a fair racer, a little cocky but when it came to Niall, he had a nice head on those square shoulders of his. Louis momentarily lost focus and he came back to earth seconds before he crashed into a nearby tree. By the time that he righted his car, Louis heard cheers coming from the finish line, Niall hoisted onto their shoulders, yelling his little heart out.

Harry was also out of his car, cheering half heartedly but definitely was sporting a fond look as Niall continued cheering and making a ruckus. He was set down and fanned his hands to get the crowd to a dull silence, Louis took that time to finally get out of his car and join in next to the blond.

“Are you ready for the party of the year?” Niall yelled, fist pumping the air and giving a little jump. He whooped loudly as the crowd around them cheer, Louis chuckling as he knocks his snapback off affectionately. Niall scoffs and Louis gives him a friendly shove, laughing quietly. He watches as his friend hobbles off in the direction of his car, staring up at the night sky before making a move to follow him.

It was a good thing he did, rather than spend his free time flirting with a random bird, for he saw Niall stumble a bit and he could hear his cursing from where he stood. Louis sighed but didn’t hesitate to help out his friend, although the last thing Niall needed during that moment was pity.

Still, Louis caught up to Niall who was resting his head against a light pole, breathing hard.

“Geez Niall, you got to take a moment to rest.”

“I’m,” Niall wheezed and Louis could hear the annoyance in his best friend’s voice as he spit out, “I’m fine Louis, just a little lightheaded is all.” Louis checks Niall out, the blond was flushed red and looked like he was about to pass out.

“Lay down Niall,” and he groans but with Louis’ help, he lays against the same tree Louis nearly crashed into earlier that night. He wastes no time rolling up Niall’s pant leg to reveal a prosthetic leg, strapped in right above where his left knee should have been.

It took Louis back, he shivered as it took a second to shake away the memories and start unstrapping the thing. Where there should have been a cover to protect the cut, there were faint red angry marks signally a rash.

“Niall.”

“It’s nothing. It's fine.”

“Nothing my god damn arse, aren’t you supposed to be capable of taking care of it by now? Have you taken your medication recently?”

“Yes, god Louis. You think I’m incapable of taking care of myself too much. I just won a race and I’m still standing strong.” Niall hissed but he knew he was in no position to say anything.

“Correction, you are resting against a tree for your attempts to impress a pity party.” Niall broke Louis’ eye contact, fiddling with a loose thread on his jacket.

“Look, you know it and I know it, if you don’t stop this recklessness, you will end up losing more than just your leg Horan.” Niall sighed, grumbling to himself as Louis took some anti itch cream and spread some on the inflamed flesh. If you would have told him that his best friend would nearly lose his life in some stupid accident, and become the Niall he knew now, Louis would have said you were insane.

But here he was, helping Niall strap the prosthetic leg back on and lead the way back to his car. By now the street was completely empty, the last of the crowd long gone, probably to the party Niall was talking about earlier. But he was in no condition to do anything, and Louis didn’t care if he had to drag Niall by his ear, he had to go home and get some rest. As Niall got situated in Louis’s car, Louis goes over to the blond’s car and parks it behind the forest.

He would eventually come back later to pick it up, after getting Niall home. He would never hear the end of it if the car was stolen or damaged.

“I swear if you lose it,” Niall glared at Louis as he started the car and revved the engine.

“You would murder me in my sleep. Yeah I know Niall.” In a sloppy three point turn, Louis takes them in the direction of their flat. Having a best friend since before you could walk had its advantages. For instance, it meant an automatic roommate wherever they lived.

And it meant an automatic nurse Louis when it came to Niall’s leg and his stubbornness. It wasn’t anything new; Niall had always been a stubborn pain in the arse. Looking over at him now, the blond had his arms crossed, staring pointedly at the window and the outside world. His right leg twitched every time they hit a pothole or made a sharp turn.

It was no contest of scary moments in his life when it came to Niall’s accident. To watch someone whom you’ve grown so close to in your lifetime, to just watch them spiral out of control and end up where Niall was. It was horrifying and Louis still could never compete with how Niall felt.

To have learned that one day, one night Niall hadn’t returned to their apartment. To learn that hours later, from Harry no less, that Niall was in an accident and was currently undergoing surgery at the hospital. Louis felt like his whole world was crashing down on him, it didn’t happened when he told his mother he was moving out, it didn’t come when his so called father walked out of his life.

No, it had come to the one other person in Louis’ life that meant the absolute world to him. When Louis arrived at his room, he didn’t know what he expected. What did you want to think when your best friend was on the brink of death. He knew it when he walked into the room, and Niall must’ve known it too.

The impact of the accident, Niall’s left side suffered the most damage. He was placed in a medically induced coma while his multiple broken ribs, a shattered arm and burns on his body healed. Niall didn’t look like Niall hooked up to the machines that kept him alive. But he was alive and that was all that mattered.

Niall was going to be fine.

Until for some reason he wasn’t fine. It was so unexpected, the screams, nurses and doctors rushing in and out of the room, Niall had woken up when he wasn’t supposed to. There was blood everywhere, Louis still doesn’t know to this day how he managed to stay in that room during all of the chaos.

Niall had a blood clot in his left knee, someplace where he had surgery to correct the joint just two years prior. When it came time for visitors to be allowed again, Louis hardly recognized his friend.

“I hate it here.” Niall mumbled.

“You’ll be out here soon enough.” That hit a nerve  in Niall as he grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a mug, and launched it at Louis. He, of course dodged it, but looked at Niall with confusion. In his rage, his blankets had fallen away and Louis gasped.

Where his leg should have been, there was only a bandaged nub, cut right above his bad knee.

“My leg is gone! It's a stump Louis, I don’t have a bloody knee!” Tears sprung to his eyes and Niall wiped his nose. He looked so broken, so depressed. Where had the fun cheery Niall gone?

It took months, nearly a year later where remainders of the old Niall broke the surface of the new Niall. He had become stoic, even through his rigorous physical therapy to rehabilitate his legs and walk again, Niall rarely smiled anymore.

He was racing again, much to Louis’ discomfort. It was racing that nearly killed him but like Louis, it was his life and there would be hell to pay if either stopped anytime soon.

Louis came back to reality as he parked the car in their apartment complex. Without much thought, Louis pressed a hand to Niall’s forehead while Niall yelped softly.

“You have a fever.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Don’t sass me.”

“I learned from the best.” Niall smirks weakly and Louis just lets it go. Niall gets unbuckled as Louis helps him out of the car and up the stairs. What were either of them thinking getting a flat on the third floor of a building? The last thing he wanted to do was climb stairs, especially with Niall’s arm and half of his weight pressed into him.

Still holding onto him, Niall unlocks the door and they stumble inside. Niall begins to pant again, and Louis lets him rest against the hallway as he rummages through the cabinets for Tylenol. 

“Are you hungry? Do you need to use the restroom?” He asks, walking closer to the blond.

“God dammit Lou, just help me to bed will you?” Niall sighed and took the pills that Louis held out for him. Louis grabbed a hold of Niall’s arm once more and lead him over to his room, letting Niall fall onto the bed. Niall was one step ahead of him as he removed his shirt, and fumbled with his belt. Louis had to help his friend shimmie his skinny jeans off of his legs while pulling the covers over his shivering form.

Niall worked with tired fingers to unstrap his prosthetic leg, eventually letting Louis get the darn thing off as he fell into a restless sleep. Louis tucked the hunk of metal off to the side, and threw his dirty clothes into the hamper.

Louis watches as Niall relaxed, the frown lines fading as a soft smile crossed his face. He wasn’t completely sure when the last time he’s seen Niall as happy as he was before his accident. The horrible event just about stole the trait from his personality, and it was hard enough adjusting to the change.

** Louis took another moment to admire Niall before placing a light kiss on his forehead and leaving the room altogether. **

**First chapter completed! It would have been done Friday but I’m shipping trash and got myself neck deep in a weird ship.**

**From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I’m Jessica xx**

**Vote fan and comment please!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter completed! It would have been done Friday but I’m shipping trash and got myself neck deep in a weird ship.
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I’m Jessica xx

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
